Mass flow measurement sensors are commonly used in aircraft environmental control systems (ECS). One type of sensor, a boost venturi sensor, includes concentric venturi structures, and may further include one or more electronic pressure sensors that provide fluid flow information to a control unit. Current venturi-type sensors are formed from various cast, forged, and machined components that undergo manufacturing processes such as dip brazing or welding to join the multiple components. The venturi sensor is then drilled to create fluid sense lines within the sensor body. The accuracy of conventionally-manufactured boost venturi sensors can be negatively impacted by the multiple braze joints and plugged cross-drill points. Further, the cross-section of conventional venturis is limited to what can be achieved by current tooling methods or access to cross-drilling and plugging. Thus, the need exists for boost venturi sensors having a more seamless design and optimized for placement in a variety of fluid streams.